Blood and Chocolate
by Eriyum
Summary: Tsuna is a half-blood and his mama is a pure-blood, so his father must be human, but they never talk about him. However, when Vongola needs an heir, Iemitsu starts seeking out Tsuna instead. He finds him in Namimori, and Tsuna's life is turned on its head. Things were hard enough when all he had to worry about was blood and chocolate!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profits off of this.

Notes: Prologue; just introducing my main characters. Nana is probably going to be pretty central to most of this story, even if she isn't always featured. What a nice treat!

 **Welcome to Namimori**

I sighed as I finally finished unpacking the last of the storage boxes labelled "Tsuna's Room". Mama and I had arrived in Namimori early this morning and it was already getting close to dusk. The kitchen and our rooms were unpacked, and the furniture was all arranged in the living room, so it was just the bathroom and other odds and ends we had to unpack and put away, but Mama would probably take care of that.

Moving was such a hassle, but being a vampire makes it hard to settle down in one place for too long, so it can't be helped. I collapsed all the boxes and carried them in a pile down the stairs only to trip near the bottom.

"Heeiii!" I screeched as I tumbled down, boxes flying in every direction. "Oof. Ugh." I moaned at the bottom. Mama poked her head around the corner and sighed.

"Honestly Tsu-chan, you need to be more careful." She said with fond exasperation. It was … unusual for a vampire to be as clumsy as me, even so for a half-blood like me. I'm just lucky I guess.

"I'm okay!" I said as I got back up and started picking up the boxes. I may not be very graceful but I still had the pain tolerance and the constitution of a vampire.

"Gather up the rest of the boxes please Tsu-chan. The movers will be by to pick them up tomorrow morning." Said Mama. "I'm heading out to the store for a couple things, and if you have all the boxes put away, I just might have some chocolate cake with me. Who knows?" she said with a smile. I perked up instantly.

"Hai!" I exclaimed happily and began collapsing and collecting boxes from around the house. Mama laughed as she left, locking the door behind her. Honestly, I was so glad she was buying chocolate. It had been a while since either of us fed so she must have been feeling the thirst too, but chocolate should tide us over for now.

Being a half-blood I didn't need to feed nearly as often as my mom, but the cravings were still a part of my life. There was something about chocolate though, that provided similar nutrients to blood that took the edge off the thirst. Also, because I am half-human I still need to eat regular food too. Mama doesn't need to, but she will eat it for appearances sake, especially if it is spice.

Ah~ all this thinking about food was really making me hungry. I hurried to finish my task, which took longer than I had expected. I hadn't really thought about it before, but this house was rather large for just two people. Oh well.

It was a short while later that mama returned and I could smell the cake she brought with her.

"I'm home!" she called.

"Welcome back!" I greeted her. "How was your walk?" I asked her. She brought the cake to the table while I grabbed a couple plates.

"You won't believe it! I met someone while I was walking. He stopped me on the street to welcome me to Namimori. Small towns are amazing, everyone really does know everyone here!" Said Nana. I paused and looked at her with a questioning expression while serving us each a slice of cake.

"Eh? He stopped you on the street?" I asked and passed Mama her slice. I sat down and greedily ate my first bite of cake. The relief from the dull burning in my throat was almost instant. Thank you to whoever is responsible for the creation of chocolate.

"Mhm. He said he could spot a new face in Namimori from a mile away. He runs a sushi bar not far from here. We should probably go try it out some time. He also mentioned that he has a son the same age as you in Namimori Middle." She said happily. "Wouldn't that be nice to make a friend before school even started?" she asked. I nodded my head and averted my gaze.

To be honest, having a friend would be nice, but we have moved around so often my whole life that I never really learned _how_ to make friends and talk to other people my age. There was also the issue of me asking to bite my playmates when I was younger, but that is neither here nor there… and at least I _asked_.

"I was thinking of going for a walk around town and exploring anyways, maybe I'll stop by and introduce myself." I said.

"That is a good plan. I might have a few errands for you to run as well." Mama said with a smile. We continued to chat about trivial things as we enjoyed our cake. It was a good day and a good start to our lives in Namimori. If only the rest of our days could be this peaceful.

 **iromimaN ot emocleW**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, as always. Hope you enjoy!

 **Smell the Roses**

When morning arrived, I was still undecided about when or if I would visit the sushi joint. I was intrigued by the idea of meeting someone new in this town before school started, but a nervous anxiety curled around my heart when I thought about walking up to the building. Ah, I'm being silly! Worst case scenario is that he doesn't like me, best case scenario I make a new friend! It's fine, I can do it! It would be rude not to go after his father was so kind to Mama!

…. Ugh.

"Tsu-chan! Are you dressed yet?" Mama called from down the stairs as I was still stressing.

"Hai, Mama! I'll be right down!" I called. Right, she had to leave for work soon, I better see her off for her first day.

"Do hurry, Tsu-chan! There is someone here to see you!" she called up, her voice sounding incredibly chipper.

"Eh?" I said to myself. There was no way it could be him, right? Then again, who else could it be. I got up from my bed and grabbed a sweater from my closet and pulled it on as I descended down the stairs. Rushing at a downwards angle while distracted has never been my strong suit though, and as I reached the bottom step I missed it entirely and tumbled violently forward into the entryway. I young man stood mildly shocked in the doorway while Mama looked mildly exasperated.

"Honestly, Tsu-chan." She sighed. I picked myself up and rubbed the back of my head.

"A-ah. Gomenasai." I mumbled. The boy in the doorway let out a cheer laugh.

"Haha, you're really energetic in the morning, huh?" he said loudly with a smile. Me? He was one to talk. "I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi. Dad said you had just moved into town and sent me over with some food, and to see if you need any help! He also said we would be going to school together Hikawa-san!" he explained. As he spoke I couldn't help but inspect him, it was instinctual really. He was tall and slim, but not lanky. The muscles in his exposed arms and legs showed that he lived an active lifestyle, but he wasn't bulky either. Fast. His face was angular and his smile was guarded. His brown eyes were rather bright and expressive, but sharp. Observant. Kind. His scent was light and pleasant, like dew on grass in the morning, but it held a bitter spice below the surface. Unhappy, but no ill intent. Not a threat.

"Ara? How sweet! Here, I'll take that and put it in the fridge. Thank your dad for me will you?" she said to Yamamoto-san, who assured her she would. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It had only taken a second to notice and process these details. A defense mechanism Mama calls it, to determine friend from foe.

"U-uhm, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hikawa, Tsunayoshi." I said as Mama walked away. Oh god, I was feeling awkward already. I had just picked this nice guy apart, and he had no idea. It felt like I was invading his privacy.

"Ah! Do you mind if I call you Tsuna-san then?" he said throwing a hand behind his head. This guy… was so laid back.

"Eh? Uh, yes, I mean no! I don't mind." I finished lamely. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Great!" he chirped. Mama walked back into the entryway, purse in hand.

"Alright Tsu-chan, I have to go now. I left a list on the fridge and money on the counter, please head down to the store today, okay?" she said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Of course, is there anything else?" I asked. She ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"No, that's everything. Go out, have fun!" she said, she turned to Yamamoto, "It was nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san. Thank you for brining the food over." She said.

"It was no trouble at all! Dad was happy to make it. Ah, if you're heading to the store Tsuna-san I can show you the way." Yamamoto offered. Mama's smile broadened.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Make sure to lock up when you leave!" said Mama. She moved towards the door and Yamamoto stepped into the house out of her way.

"Hai! Have a good day, Mama." I said, and she left with one last smile. Yamamoto-san was still smiling, now standing in the entryway.

"I'll just go grab the list, and then we can go." I said to him.

"Sure thing! I'll just wait here!" he said. This guy was so sunny! It was kind of reassuring though, I think I could get along with a guy like him. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the list off the counter and pocketed the money. This was actually… kind of a long list. Oh well. I grabbed my keys and walked back to the entrance and slipped my shoes on. "I'm good to go." I said and offered him a small smile.

"Haha! Okay! There's a few stores not to far way, what do you need to buy?" he asked as we walked outside. I locked the door behind us and pulled out the list.

"Eto.." I hummed while scanning the list, "Cleaning supplies mostly, and chocolate!" I said happily as I spied my favorite little word down at the bottom of the list. Yamamoto laughed again and started walking so I followed after him.

"Chocolate huh? Your mom seems really nice!" enthused Yamamoto-san.

"Yeah, Mama is the best." I said. He smiled down at me as we walked.

"You two seem really close." He said kindly. I blinked up at him and smiled.

"Do we? I'm glad. It's always just been Mama and I, and it's pretty rare that we don't get along." I said. Yamamoto's eyebrows raised slightly, it might have been one of the first times I had seen him without a smile today.

"Always? Is your father…?" he asked, and then trailed off as though he regretted asking.

"A-ah. I'm… I'm not sure." I said honestly, the anxiety creeping back into my chest. Was this too much info too soon? I did just meet him, but he asked so…

"Oh. Gomenasai, I shouldn't have asked such an insensitive question." He said, his face looking somewhat… self-depreciating and unsure. It wasn't really a look that suited him.

"No! No- it's fine! It's just, not something Mama can talk about yet, so I don't know, but I think so. I mean, I'm pretty sure. I don't remember him at all." I said. Yamamoto nodded his head and looked contemplative. The bitter spice in his scent was growing stronger as we walked in silence. I wonder if maybe his mother… but I decided not to ask.

"E-eto, have you always lived in Namimori?" I asked. Yamamoto lifted his head, perhaps a little startled by the question. He must have been really lost in thought.

"You bet!" he said with another sunny, but noticeably more forced smile. A-ah… that wasn't really a good sign. I must have really upset him by talking about my mom so highly, and then talking about my dad, especially if his mom.. isn't around.

"Oh. That's really nice. U-uhm… what's it like? Living here, I mean." I asked. Baka… of course that's what you mean.

"Haha! You're an adorable kind of guy, you know that Tsuna-san?" he laughed.

"Hiiieee!?" I croaked. Adorable!? This guy was straight up blunt! He laughed again as I blushed in embarrassment. How was I supposed to take that?

"Hmm, let's see? Living here is nice, I suppose! The baseball team is really good! We have pretty nice equipment, and I pretty much practice all the time! Coach says we are a shoo-in for Nationals this year, so I have to work extra hard!" he said, very enthused. The bitter spice had nearly cleared away, replaced with something sweeter – tangy like an orange but still mild. Ah, he had a really nice scent like this. My throat was drying, perhaps I'd buy the chocolate first.

"What about you, Tsuna-san?" he asked. I blinked up at him.

"E-eh? Pardon?" I asked.

"Do you play any sports?" he repeated.

"O-oh! N-no. I'm, uh, rather clumsy, actually… Haha. Also, we move around a lot for Mama's work, so I've never really been able to join any clubs." I said.

"Ah, that's too bad! I'm sure there's a sport out there for you, you just gotta figure out what it is! What do you do for fun then?" he asked.

"U-uhm, well I like video games I suppose, but I actually really enjoy scents." I said. Yamamoto gave me a confused look.

"Scents?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Un! I like finding things that smell nice and mixing them together to make new scents, I, uh, I want to learn how to make perfume one day. Right now, I usually make candles or soaps and bath salts for my mom." I quickly explained.

"Really? That's really cool!" he said with a laugh. It was? "Well, there is an arcade in town, I haven't gone in a while! We should go some time!" he said.

"Really? I mean, yeah! That sounds fun." I said with a wide smile. I was really happy that Yamamoto still wanted to hang out with me. I had been worried he wouldn't want to a little earlier.

"Sparkles?" muttered Yamamoto.

"E-eh?" I said, confused. He shook his head with an odd look on his face.

"Ah, nothing, nothing! Just the light. Anyways, the store is just a couple doors up!" he said happily. And so it was. The door slid open automatically as we walked up to it. It was a rather large for a convenient store. It had basic groceries, home supplies, and even small bread and vegetable sections.

"Sugoi." I mumbled as I looked around. Not bad for a small town.

"You should be able to find most things here, it's a really popular store for errands like this. I go here for sports drinks and snacks all the time, or when my dad asks me to pick something up." He said.

"I can see why. Ah, there it is." I said as I spied the shelves holding an assortment of chocolate. Ahh, so many choices, but only so much money. What should I choose?

"Haha! You really like chocolate huh? It's a wonder that you're so small!" Chuckled Yamamoto. I flushed a little in embarrassment.

"A-ah… it runs in the family." I said.

"Your mom likes it too?" he asked. I nodded.

"Un! Probably more than I do." I said. Yamamoto looked impressed.

"Well, if you aren't allergic to hazelnut you should try this one!" he said and handed me a bar. It was a fair size and smelled delicious.

"Un! I will." I said with a smile. I grabbed one more pure milk chocolate bar off the shelf for Mama and pulled out the list. "Hmm, I should probably grab as basket." I said. Yamamoto lifted his arm.

"I actually already grabbed one!" he said with a smile.

"Eh!? Thank you!" I said. He smiled and nodded his head towards the basket. "O-oh, I can carry it, Yamamoto-san." I said. He waved his hand.

"No need. I've got it!" he said. I thanked him again and put the bars in the basket. "What's next on the list?" he asked.

"Uhm… garbage bags." I said.

"Oh! Those are down this aisle!" he said. Shopping with Yamamoto-san turned out to be really fun, and aside from nocking a couple bottles of fabric spray off the shelf I didn't really have any clumsy moments. That might have been because he grabbed all the things on the high shelves after that.

I paid for our purchases and walked out of the shop. It took five bags to pack all of the things I bought, so I was really grateful when Yamamoto offered to help me carry them home.

"Ah, this isn't too far out of your way is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all! Pops and I live above the restaurant which isn't very far from your house!" he said.

"Eh? That's pretty neat! Do you work there too?" I asked.

"I help out there sometimes, but not as an official employee, it's more for allowance money really." He said. I smiled at that, he was rather sweet to help out his dad like that. It did confirm that his mother was out of the picture, for whatever reason, and made me kind of sad for him.

"That's really cool." I said and offered him a kind smile. He didn't say anything but his scent prickled with something sweet, so I knew he appreciated the compliment.

The rest of the walk home was filled with idle chatter and lots of laughs. I was really glad I had met Yamamoto today, he turned out to be a really cool guy. The only problem would be the amount of chocolate I would be eating until I got used to his scent. Then again, when was chocolate ever really a problem?

 **sesoR eht llemS**

This turned out light and fluffy. PS: I didn't edit because my eyes are tired now and I just wanted to post this chapter, so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I own nothing. As always.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Sleeping Dogs**

The week had gone by quickly. I spent most of my time with Yamamoto-san wandering around town, playing in the arcade, and meeting his father. He even showed me how to get to school so I wouldn't get lost walking there on Monday. Now it was Sunday evening and I was in a café with my Mother. This place had the best chocolate cake around, and we should know – we had tried quiet a few different places over the week.

"So Tsu-chan, how do you like Namimori so far?" Nana asked with a smile as she nibbled at her cake.

"I like it so far. Yamamoto-san and his father have been really nice, and it is one of the larges places we have lived in a while. I feel like there is a lot of interesting things to discover in this town. Also," I said lowering my voice, "I haven't seen or felt any signs of _that_ church here at all. Not a single sentinel. It's almost too good to be true." I said. Mama nodded her head in agreement and hummed around her fork.

"Ah, neither have I. It's always been like that here." She said, which caught my attention.

"Always? How do you know that?" I asked. Mama looked off to the side for a moment before she answered.

"Did you know that I used to live here, once upon a time?" she said. My eyebrows raised.

"Eh!? Really? I had no idea." I said. We had lived in many towns that mama had lived in before, so I guess it wasn't too surprising.

"Hai, hai. I moved here many years before you were born." She said.

"How long did you live here?" I asked.

"For ten years." She said. My eyes widened and I was lucky I didn't swallow my fork.

"Ten years? That long and you _never_ ran into the church?" I asked in disbelief. Mama nodded her head. "Why did you leave?" I asked her, not understanding. Mama took a bite of her cake, and I noticed her scent changing. The usual cinnamon and brown sugar that always followed her around becoming tinged with an acidic undertone. Regret. "Mama?" I asked quietly. She looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"I ran into something else instead." She said. A musty, dust like smell accompanied the acid.

"Mama, is this about _him_? About my father?" I asked. Mama only nodded her head, and I could see the tears building up in her eyes. I reach my hand across the table and gripped her own. "You don't have to tell me now." I said. Mama reached out and cupped the side of my face.

"You're getting older now and it's time I told you a few things. I just need more time, but I promise I won't keep you in the dark forever. I promise. Okay?" she said. I nodded my head.

"Okay. I can wait." I said, trying to console her and reassure her that I was fine as well. She gave me a watery smile.

"Alright, thank you Tsu-chan. I love you." She said. I smiled fondly back at her. I know there are a lot of things Mama hasn't told me about her life, but she always does her best to take care of me on her own. It's enough. "What do you say we get this packed up and head home?" she asked. I agreed and we got a waiter to bring us a couple of take home boxes and we left.

"How long do you think we will stay here?" I asked as we were walking home.

"For a little while." She said vaguely. My shoulders drooped a little.

"Oh. I thought with the church not being here, maybe we could stay a little longer." I said. It would be nice to spend a while living in a city that was so much a part of my mother's past, and maybe even my own. Plus, Yamamoto-san was becoming a fast friend, it was a little overwhelming for me but I liked it. I really, really liked having a friend. Mama reached over and ruffled my head.

"I know Tsu-chan, I know. I'll think about it, okay?" she said. I nodded my head.

"Okay, mama." I said.

And that was that.

A well-dressed gentleman sat at the head of a large conference table and nodded his head in greeting to a similarly dressed blonde-haired visitor.

"Iemitsu, thank you for joining me. Please take a seat." He said. Iemitsu gave a small, respectful man and took a seat a couple down from the elderly man.

"Of course, Nono. I always enjoy a chance to meet with you, but I get the feeling today's meeting is not about catching up. What can I do for you, old friend?" he asked.

"For the sake of the Vongola, the information I am about to tell you must not leave this room." He said. Iemitsu straightened in his chair, eyes becoming focused and hard.

"Of course, sir." He replied. Nono closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Federico is dead." He said. Iemitsu stiffened, and his eyes widened. His mind split in two directions as he immediately wanted to comfort his boss, but also evaluating all of the consequences this turn of events would have for the future of Vongola.

"Nono, Timoteo. I am so sorry for your loss." He said, voice somber. Nono nodded his head once in thanks and held up one hand to wave him off.

"We held a quiet funeral a week ago. The time to mourn has past for me, now I must turn to the future." He said. Iemitsu nodded and slumped back in his chair. Yes, the future was looking a little unsure. The death of Timoteo's last two sons had already blown a big hole in Vongola's reputation and caused worry for the security of the family. The next in the line of succession was Xanxus, and his ruthless reputation preceded him. With the exception of the Varia his claim to the title of Decimo would be greatly opposed. If the wrong people found out that their greatest fears had come to pass, Vongola would find itself without much of its current support and influence, perhaps even rebellion among its members.

"Yes, the future. If I may speak plainly Nono?" he asked.

"You may." He said.

"There is no denying that Xanxus is a strong individual, and he seems to hold the respect of the Varia, but he is not yet ready to lead the family. He allows his subordinates to run wild on and off missions, how they are so efficient at assassinations I may never understand. He needs to learn self-control. I suggest we bring in Reborn." Said Iemitsu. Timoteo closed his eyes again with a frown, he folded his hands together and placed them on the table.

"No." he said. Voice stone cold, no room for argument.

"Nono, I don't understand." Replied Iemitsum but Timoteo cut him off with a sharp look.

"Xanxus is not my son." He said.

 _Not my son_

Not a candidate.

Iemitsu said nothing.

"You see now why none of this must leave this room, yes?" asked Nono.

"Yes." Replied Iemitsu.

"Good. As of right now, Vongola is without an heir. I can think of only one solution." He said. Iemitsu looked at the man, what solution could there possibly be?

"My position as the head of CDEF prevents me…" he began, but Nono cut him off again.

"Yes, I am aware. No, I was thinking of your son." He said. Iemitsu's hand's clenched in his lap.

" _Sir._ " He said.

"I know you searched for him for a very long time before you let him go, but I must believe he is still alive. I am prepared to pool all of our resources into finding him. Every connection, every free body, every favour I need to pull to find your son. He is the last direct descendant of Primo's bloodline. Find your son Iemitsu, bring him home, and turn him into the boss he is meant to be." He said, his tone final.

The blonde man strode out of the mansion, face hard, shoulders tight, footsteps heavy, and thoughts dark.

 **sgoD gnipeelS**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing as always.

Back with another short one, hope you enjoy! It ended up being fun to write.

 **Monday Mornings**

I lazily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock, the numbers 7:55 glaring back at me. Ah, I'd woken up early for a Sunday, and on my last day of holidays too. I turned over and let my eyes fall shut again, a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

My eyes shot open and I fell out of bed in a panic, today is _not_ Sunday. I repeat; today is _not_ Sunday.

"Hiiieeee! I'm so late!" I said as I rushed to get ready. Sniffing the air, I was relieved to find out that mama had already left for work. That meant I could use super-speed to get ready inside the house. Using any of my obvious vampire abilities was all but prohibited by mama, and for good reason too, but I was about to be late for my first day of school! I'm sure she would understand. I was washed, dressed, packed, and ready to go in less than five minutes. Only thing I couldn't fix was my wet hair, all I could do was towel dry it an hope for the best. It was going to be a fluffy disaster all day.

I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door, to my surprised Yamamoto-san was just stepping into my walkway. He smiled and waved as he saw me.

"Yo, Tsuna-san! Good morning! Aha, I thought I might have missed you already." he said happily. I froze looking at the care free pose and happy go luck attitude. We were going to be _late. On our first day._ I whirled around and locked my door and dashed down the walk way, grabbing Yamamoto as I went. I missed the startled look on his face, but I noticed the shot of sea-salt dance briefly through his scent. It was probably a bad thing that I thought adrenaline smelled good with his natural scent. Haha, what a stereotypical vampire conversation that would be, ' _Your fear smells good_ ' I mocked in my mind. Funny, but so not the point right now.

"Sorry Yamamoto-san, but we are going to be late if we don't get a move on!" I said in apology. Yamamoto recovered quickly and laughed as he ran beside me.

"Wow you're really energized this morning!" he said. I chose not to comment. Yamamoto was a pretty good runner, I wasn't pushing anywhere near my top speed, but I was moving at a fairly quick pace for a human. Still, he had no trouble keeping up. I made sure to slow down a little the longer we ran until Yamamoto was eventually in front of me. If we kept this pace we would probably be on time.

At some point during our mad dash we started catching up with other students, and we started passing groups of stragglers.

"YOSH! KYOKO-CHAN, THOSE TWO ARE EXTREMELY RUNNING TO SCHOOL! WE SHOULD JOIN THEM IN THEIR EXTREME ENTHUSIASM!" was shouted loudly from behind us. I was so startled I nearly tripped, but managed to regain my footing after stumbling. I looked behind me to see who had been shouting and saw a tall, bulky guy with white hair running after us with a short, cute girl trying to keep up behind him. Even as far away as we were, I could single out this guys scent with no problem. He smelled exactly like rosemary, and right now he was exuding a not so subtle floral undertone. It was odd, since I hadn't even met him, but I thought the loud energetic scent suited him. Still…. This guy was coming right for us, and fast, so despite all the nice things I had just thought about him, I panicked.

"Heeeiii! Yamamoto-san pick up the pace!" I shouted as a surpassed him. If you are going to judge me for this, please do so quietly. That was a big boy running at me really fast. I thought I was going to get flattened.

On the plus side we made it to school on time, but as we passed through the gates we nearly crashed into a senior that was leaning against the entrance. I swear the boy _actually_ growled at us as we passed.

"Sorry!" I called back behind us.

"I'll bite you to de-!" I hear the boy say, only to be cut off as the burly guy from before rushed passed him.

"EXTREME APPOLOGIES!" he shouted as he ran. This time I definitely heard the senior say 'I'll bite you to death.'

As a half-vampire, I wasn't sure how to feel about that. As a half-human, I was pretty freaking worried.

"Haha, this is going to be an interesting year!" an out of breath Yamamoto said as he ran beside me. I huffed out a laugh, remembering to sound tired too.

"Oh man, I hope not." I said, but even as I said it I knew it was too good to be true.

 **sgninroM yadnoM**

Here is a peak at the not-so-official, official scent-undertone guide (As it is so far).

 **Ammused: Citrus**

 **Angry: Spicy + Smoke**

 **Annoyed: Spicy**

 **Aroused: Musky**

 **Content: Fruity**

 **Depressed: Musty (Dusty)**

 **Embarrassed: Nutty**

 **Fear / Adrenaline: Salty**

 **Happy: Floral**

 **Hate: Metallic**

 **Jealous / Greedy: Sour**

 **Love: Sweet**

 **Regret: Acidic / Tart**

 **Sad / Greif: Bitter**

The more intense the smell the stronger the feeling. Scent empathy for the win.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you have any Emotional-Undertone-Scent or Character-Base-Scent requests I would be happy to hear them!

So far:

 **Nana: Cinnamon and Brown Sugar**

 **Takeshi: Dew**

 **Ryohei: Rosemary**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I have returned. I caught my mistake, I called Tsuna "SAWADA" instead of "HIKAWA" whoopsie~**

 **I own nothing as always, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Y = WHY ME**

If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I never would have believed it. The senior, who turned out to be the head of the disciplinary comity, had actually bitten that giant student to death. With tonfas. Shiny, metal, break-your-bones-worthy, tonfas. WHAT THE HECK KIND OF SCHOOL WAS THIS!? To top it all off I heard some the of other comity members asking around about the "bunny" that had bumped into their leader that morning. That _demon student_ had it out for me. I silently sulked as I ate my lunch next to Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it too much Tsuna-san! Hibari-san wouldn't have bitten Sasagawa-sempai so hard if he hadn't tried to fight back." Yamamoto laughed, assumedly trying to comfort me.

"What do I do then? Roll over and play dead!?" I asked, then paused. "Actually, would that work?" I wondered.

"Ahaha, who knows?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he ate his lunch. Hopefully I wouldn't have to find out. I had been successful in hiding from him all day. When he had caught the giant known as Sasagawa-sempai I had gotten a whiff of the demon student. Oddly enough he smelled like sakura blossoms, which didn't really suit his scary personality at all. Never the less it had helped me avoid him in the halls. All I had to do was make it to the end of the day, he would probably have forgotten about me by tomorrow morning.

"What are you going to do after classes today Yamamoto-san?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side.

"Ahh, I hadn't really thought about it. Pops wants some help at the shop after school, but I'm free once the supper rush is over. What about you?" he asked.

"I was thinking of exploring the town a bit more, mom said there is a nice park not too far from our house. It would be nice if I could learn more about my neighbourhood and stop getting lost all the time." I chuckled, directions had never been my strong suit… then again had anything?

"It's true, I'd probably worry less if you didn't get lost so easily. Why don't you wait until I'm done work and then I'll go with you?" he suggested and I happily agreed. I hadn't spent this much of my free time with one person, well, ever. It was nice to have a friend. We had only known each other a couple weeks but Yamamoto-san had really grown on me. It was probably his easy-going nature and calming presence. It didn't hurt that he smelled nice too. Speaking of… I pulled out a chocolate bar from my backpack and broke a piece off. "Ah, having more chocolate again Tsuna-san?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Would you like some?" I asked and held the bar out to him.

"Hmm, sure. I don't think I've ever eaten dark chocolate before, what does it taste like?" he asked as he broke off a chunk. I looked at him with alarm,

"You've never had dark chocolate?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahaha, is that so strange?" he said. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Yes, dark chocolate is amazing! It isn't as sweet as milk chocolate but the flavour is much richer. I think you get to enjoy it longer." I said and popped my piece into my mouth, letting the treat melt on my tongue. Dark chocolate was really soothing for my throat too and the effects lasted longer. Yamamoto watched me for a second and then followed my example. I could see him contemplating the taste as he rolled the melting chocolate around in his mouth.

"It's different, but I kind of like it. I think I like milk chocolate more though." He said. I shrugged my shoulders, but was pleased that he liked it.

"I like all chocolate, t-though I guess white chocolate doesn't really do much for me." I said. We chatted aimlessly for a few more minutes until the lunch bell finally rang and signalled the end of lunch.

"We better get back to class…" I sighed. Yamamoto hopped up and packed his stuff away. I slowly followed suit, I wasn't enthusiastic about returning to class at all, our next period was math. I _hated_ math. I couldn't do it to save my life. As we walked back into the classroom one student with light brown hair caught my eye.

"Hey, isn't that the girl we saw this morning?" I asked Yamamoto. He looked in the direction I had motioned to.

"Eh? Which girl?" he asked.

"Her, the one with the light brown hair. She was walking beside that loud guy, uh, Sasagawa-sempai this morning before he started chasing us." I explained. Yamamoto's face lit up in recognition.

"Oh! Yeah, that is Sasagawa, Kyoko. She is his little sister." He explained. I nodded my head, so that was her name. She was chatting animatedly with another dark haired girl who looked bored out of her mind. "Why do you ask?" inquired Yamamoto-san.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I should probably apologise for getting her brother beat up… I bumped into that demon student first, after all." I said, silently sending another prayer to the gods so that I may not ever bump into that student again.

"Ehh? I guess you could, but he is a part of the boxing club and fights all the time. I'm sure it isn't the first time he has tangled with Hibari-sempai." Said Yamamoto was a laugh.

"A-ah… is that so?" I laughed nervously. Maybe I should avoid him too. "Still, I feel bad about what happened. I should probably apologize to him too." I mused. Yamamoto set his books on his desk, which was right next to mine, and sat down.

"Why don't you talk to her after class then?" suggested Yamamoto. I nodded my head, but inside I was freaking out a little. Ever since I was young I could never talk to pretty girls. The only one I could really talk to was my mom. I sat down in my desk and pulled out my books. Oh well, I couldn't just leave things how they were. I would just have to talk to her and hope I didn't make a fool of myself.

Just then the teacher walked into our classroom, Nezu-sensei the time-table had said. He had long hair tied back in a pony tail, large glasses that sat near the end of his crooked nose, and an eyebrow with a constant twitch in the outer corner. I really hoped this man wasn't as cranky as he seemed, but his scent of black-pepper wasn't comforting me.

"Settle down, settle down. Today we will start with a review of the basics. Starting with algebra, you can turn your textbooks to review section one – page 32." He said. I flipped my textbook open the right page. Oh man, no introduction or anything! He just got straight into the work. I was dreading the rest of this class already. "Alright, now who can tell me the answer to question number one?" he asked. I twitched in alarm. What kind of review was this? He didn't explain anything, just jumped right into asking questions! Of course, no one raised their hand to volunteer an answer, I think we were all a little disoriented. "No, volunteer huh? Well then, how about you, new kid?" he asked pointing at me. I paled. No way, this was definitely on the list of the top five things I didn't want to have happen on my first day of school. A math question? Gah! Help? "Yes, that's right. You. Now stand up and tell me your name. I didn't bother to read the roster. Then tell me the answer to question number one." He said, sounding annoyed. I pulled my chair back and slowly stood up, I glanced at Yamamoto-san who gave my a thumbs up. Oh god, don't cheer me on, save me!

"A-ah, uuhm… I'm H-Hikawa, Tsunayoshi…" I said nervously. Nezu-sensei frowned.

"Was that a question, or your name?" he asked sharply.

"Eep! My name, sir!" I answered right away. I looked down at my textbook. I had no idea how to answer this question without working through it. There were fractions.

"Well, Hikawa-san? What does y equal?" he demanded. I looked at the question a little longer but I couldn't figure it out.

"I-I, I don't know." I admitted in defeat, shoulders slumping. Nezu-sensei huffed and turned towards the board.

"Figures that whatever school you went to before didn't teach you proper mathematics. You'll have to catch up quickly if you don't want to fail my class!" he scolded. I gave a quiet 'yes, sir' and slunk back down into my seat. Ahh… I really wanted to go home. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. A boy behind me leaned forward with a smirk and said,

"Way to go, Dame-Tsuna."

 **EM YHW = Y**

 **I hate math class too, Tsuna. I hate math class too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I own nothing as always and hope you enjoy this chapter! I cut it off a little earlier than I wanted too but I have to do homework at some point tonight. Oh well.**

 **Circles and Circles**

History has the tendency to repeat itself, sometimes through grand and horrible ways, and sometimes in small fashions; like the re-birth of an old nickname. Dame-Tsuna had seemingly returned from the dead to haunt me again. Every time Mama and I moved away I hoped that damn name would stay behind with the town we had abandoned. It wasn't always "Dame-Tsuna" per say, but there was always some variation of it hanging over my head. This time I had gotten it on the first day of school even! I had set a new record for myself. Yamamoto-san had sent me a curious side eye, obviously not able to hear what the boy behind me had said. I resolutely kept my eyes on the board though, I wasn't going to deal with this until the name started circulating around the classroom, as it inevitably would. Besides, I was pretty used to it at this point, it was just one of those things that made you groan and roll your eyes.

The rest of math class had gone by in at a snails pace. Nezu-sensei had droned on in Japanese about various formulas for the whole period, but he might as well have been speaking Greek. I didn't understand half of what he was talking about. At least my graphs looked like his, I just had no idea what they meant or how to draw them on my own. When the bell finally rang I gave a relieved sigh and stretched out in my desk. My back gave a satisfying pop and I relaxed. I had nearly fallen asleep during class, but the fear of what this teacher would do to me had forced my eyes to stay open.

I felt the brain fog melting away as the classroom quickly became noisy again. I should probably go talk to Sasagawa-san now, hopefully she can tell me where to find her brother after school too. I looked over at her desk to see her already surrounded by a group of people. My stomach gave a little flip, _of course_ she would end up being the class idol. She was cute, seemed friendly, smart, _cute_. I was going to make a total fool of myself. I turned to Yamamoto for support, but he was already talking to a couple of other guys, one of them being the boy who had called me 'dame', I guess I'd talk to him later.

I got up out of my chair and approached the snake nest. I think the girls could smell my fear because they all turned to give me appraising looks at the same time, some of them not seeming very satisfied with what they saw. God, there were so many scents. I could feel the judgment rolling off them in waves. One girl stood out , she was seated in her own desk, long wavy black hair and dark eyes. She was detached from the group of the girls but she still had a clear line between her and Sasagawa-san. The other girls were steering clear of her, being careful not to crowd her desk. My nose could pick her out of the crowd just as easily as my eyes; she smelled like red wine. It was almost a dry and bitter smell but it had the faintest trace of something fruity, feminine even. I could tell from her bored expression and confident posture that this is not a girl I wanted to tangle with. Her eyes pinched in a subtle glare and a spicy undertone lanced through her scent, she was getting annoyed with my staring. I quickly turned my eyes towards Sasagawa-san, who had taken notice of me too and offered an awkward smile towards her. She beamed in reply.

"Hello! You are Hikawa-san, right?" she asked. I nodded in response. She really was a cute girl, and now that I was paying more attention it was obvious that the vanilla scent was coming from her.

"A-ah, it's nice to meet you." I replied formally.

"I'm Sasagawa, Kyoko. It's nice to meet you too!" she said cheerfully. I nodded my head again.

"Y-yeah, I know." I said. Sasagawa-san's smile dimmed a little and something minty started threading through her scent, I was making her uncomfortable. The spicy scent from the black haired girl behind her was picking up some heat too. "O-oh, uhm! Not for any weird reason! I just, I wanted to apologise to you for this morning so I asked about who you were." I said, eager to blurt out the truth and get it over with. Mint vanished completely and was replaced by something that smelled like dry wood and sharp florals all at the same time – confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. Did something happen thismorning?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my head, heat rising up my neck.

"U-un. I was one of the people your b-brother was ch-chasing this morning. I think I'm the reason he, uh, he got in a fight." I admitted with some difficulty. Understanding dawned on her face, her scent returning to it's natural vanilla.

"Oh! No, not at all. Onii-chan is always rough housing with Hibari-sempai. He likes to fight, though I wish he wouldn't do it quite so often or with someone as… intense as Hibari-sempai." She said, something bitter drifting through her sent before flickering out. I shuffled my feet where I stood and wrapped my right hand around my other arm.

"Oh… is that so? Still… I feel responsible. Do, uhm, do you know where I could find him after school?" I asked. Sasagawa-san tilted her head to the side.

"Hibari-sempai?" she asked. I tensed up and leaned back out of reflex.

"E-eh!? No, no!" I said waving my hands out in front of me as if to stop her from accidentally summoning the man, "Your – your brother!" I corrected.

"Oh, yeah! He will be out petitioning people to join the boxing club after school. You might be able to catch him in the gym before that if you hurry after class." She said.

"R-right. Thank you. U-uhm, sorry again." I said. Sasagawa-san made to reply again but suddenly the annoyed scent of spice reached a whole new level with the black haired girl behind her. Startled I looked up at her, even though she hadn't said anything yet. Luckily, this didn't seem to stand out to her too much as she glared me down.

"Oi, Monkey. She said it's fine already. Why don't you go take your seat before class starts." She said. It was posed like a question, but the dismissal was clear.

"Ehh! R-right! Right away, I'll do that!" I said and did a prompt 180 turn. I stumbled on the first step as I made a hasty retreat. Who ever said humans should be afraid of vampires was clearly mistaken, it should definitely be the other way around! I slumped down into my desk with a sigh of relief. I turned when Yamamoto-san tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tsuna-san, this is Asano, Kaito-san and Furukawa, Haruto-san!" He said gesturing to the two boys beside him. It was the same two boys he had been talking to before I went to apologise to Sasagawa-san.

My eyes automatically locked on to the tallest of the two boys and my mind picked him apart. This guy, Asano-san, was the one that had called me Dame-Tsuna. He was easily 170 cm tall and still growing. His tall body was fairly lean, but the signs of muscle just starting to bulk up were unmistakable. From what I could tell through the school pants and his posture, the most muscular parts of his body was his legs, specifically his calves. Probably a soccer player, which meant he was a fast runner and a hard kicker. I could out-run him, but if I were backed into a corner with him my best bet would be to keep this guy on the move and force him to use his arms instead of his legs, that or long range attacks. I scanned his face and took in his features. He wore an arrogant but lazy smirk, his posture over-confident and haughty. Brown eyes stared down at me condescendingly through shaggy black hair, he struck me as unobservant and self-absorbed. His natural scent was something like rosewood, but it was currently saturated by citrus and mildly metallic undertones. This guy didn't like me, and he found himself amusing for coming up with that forsaken nickname. Maybe I should take a bite out of him some time, I thought bitterly. People with woodsy smells often had an earthy flavour to them, like a vegetable from the garden.

His friend, Furukawa-san, was very different from him. He was much shorter, for one, and the best way I could describe the look on his face was spacey. He had short light brown hair and purple eyes. Physically there was nothing threatening about this boy at all. He smelled pleasant too, a mellow scent that was more cinnamon than sandalwood with a fruity undertone weaving lazily through his scent. I had a feeling that this guy was often content like this.

I blinked as my brain shifted gears and I stopped rapidly analyzing them. It had only taken me a couple seconds, but delaying a response any longer would look pretty awkward.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hikawa, Tsuna." I replied. Furukawa-san offered me a lazy grin and turned back to the book on Yamamoto-san's desk. Asano-san, however, scoffed and tosses his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, we know who you are, Dame-Tsuna." He said, loudly. The sharp scent of citrus rippled through parts of the room. So, it has already begun, huh?

"Ahaha, Kaito-san, that isn't very nice." Said Yamamoto-san good naturedly. Asano-san lifted a placating hand.

"Now, now, it's only some friendly teasing. It's all in good fun." He said. He said that, but the look in his eyes and his scent hadn't changed. This guy was going to be trouble for me. Joy of all joys. Suddenly Furukawa-san picked up his book and stood, slowly.

"Class is starting." He said, and walked towards his desk. Just then the door to the classroom slid open and our next teacher walked in. Asano-san had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Freaks me out when he does that." He muttered and sat down in the desk behind me. I tensed at having him behind my back. Letting him sit behind me went against my most basic survival instincts. Then again, as long as we were in class there wasn't much he could do to me, probably.

 **Selcric dna selcric**


	7. Chapter 7

You know what I love most about Yamamoto swinging by Tsuna's house in the mornings? It's cannon from the very first episode. He runs by with his bat and glove talking about morning practice. Of course, he doesn't stop to pick up Tsuna, but it IS his regular route to school. It is always so satisfying to have your fanfiction blend in with cannon on the finer details.

I own nothing as always! Happy reading.

 **Real men Join the Boxing Club**

I told Yamamoto-san not to wait around for me since I was going to find Sasagawa-sempai. Turns out he was meeting up with the baseball team to talk about practices and finding new members anyways, so he offered to lead me to the gym. "Eh? The baseball team meets in the gym?" I asked. Yamamoto smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, we are just grabbing our gear from the storage room and moving back to the club house. All of Namimori sports equipment is stored in there during the break." He replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Alrgiht, thanks Yamamoto-san!" I said. We chatted more about the baseball club as we walked through the hall. Namimori Middle was a surprisingly large middle school, it was even more impressive considering it wasn't the only middle school in town. Maybe I had underestimated how large this town really was when we first moved in here. Maybe it was more of a small city?

Turning around a final corner we came across the large double doors leading into the gym. "Here it is!" Yamamoto-san exclaimed. I peered into the gym through the windows in the door and couldn't help but be shocked. This place was massive! Talk about over stocking the education system, Namimori has spared no expense on this gym. There were a lot of students inside of the building. Many of them were dressed in a variety of sports gear, some of them were in their school gym gear. "Haha, are you going to go in?" laughed Yamamoto-san. I blushed a little.

"O-Of course! I was just surprised by how big it was." I said as I opened the door.

"Eh? Is it that surprising? Your old school must have been pretty small." He said. Compared to this school it certainly was.

"I guess so…" I muttered. I continued to take in my surroundings as we entered the gym. The first thing that hit me was the body odour, it wasn't overpowering but it was a permanent fixture in the building. Kind of unpleasant, I scrunched a couple times to alleviate the discomfort from all the smells mixing with B.O. Physical education classes should just be held outside, it would make my day easier.

"Oh, I think I see Sasagawa-sempai over there, looks like you didn't miss him after all." Said Yamamoto-san pointing at the group guys off to the side. I paused for a moment when my eyes fell onto the group.

Oh. My. Dracula.

Namimori middle was officially the greatest school on earth! Most of the guys gathered around in the group were wearing nothing but gym shorts and various forms of tape on their hands and legs. A tiny sea of muscular half-naked guys. My throat felt like a desert. "He's the one in the yellow shorts!" said Yamamoto. I nodded my head. "Well, better catch him before he leaves! I'm going to go meet up with the guys now. See you later Tsuna-san!" he said and left with a cheery wave.

"Oh. Right." I croaked. I shook myself and waved back to Yamamoto-san. I started walking towards the boxing club willing myself not to blush… or pop some fangs. That would be so embarrassing. One of the guys saw me coming and turned to the group member next to him.

"Hey Kamiyama, who is that kid?" I heard him ask in a hushed voice. The guy with short black hair turned to look at me.

"No idea. First year maybe?" he said.

"Nah, look at his shirt, he's a second year." The first guy replied. Sasagawa-sempai turned to look too.

"Hmm? What kid? OH! It's you to the EXTEREME!" he said shouting and pointing directly at me as I approached the group. I stopped mid stride and I'm ashamed to admit that I 'eeped'. He pushed through the small group and clasped his hand over my shoulder. His hand was heavy but his grip wasn't threatening. "Join the boxing club to the extreme!" he exclaimed while giving me a thumb up. What a serious 'nice guy' pose!

"Eehh? Me!?" I could help but exclaim. I mean, I was nearly a foot shorter than every other guy here and well… my arms looked like noodle compared to theirs. His group members looked almost as exasperated as I felt.

"YOSH! You run extremely fast!" his exclaimed and clapped my on the shoulder causing me to stumble to the side.

"B-but! You don't really have to run fast in boxing." I protested.

"You have to be able to kick and punch super fast though! Like this!" he exclaimed and proceeded to fire of a round of rapid fire punches _far_ too close to my face.

"Hiiiee!" I squealed and backed away. This is not how I imagined meeting a group of half naked guys would go. So much for that fantasy! "No, no Sasagawa-sempai! You've got it all wrong! I'm not here to join the boxing club!" I exclaimed. I looked to the rest of the members for support but the looks on their faces clearly said 'not our business, not our problem'. One of them gave me a good luck sign though… thanks guy.

"Is that so? Well you should extremely consider trying it out anyways! Why not come to our first practice and see if you like it!?" he suggested. This guy was so… nice. Energetic and scary, but in an earnest way. I felt my defenses crumbling a bit.

"I.. uhm… I guess I could…" I replied. Crap… I gave in. Sasagawa-sempai beamed and clapped me on the back, causing me to stumble forward.

"Extreme! Real men try new things all the time! What's your name little extreme dude?" he asked.

I rubbed at my shoulder as I straightened up. "Eto… I'm Hikawa, Tsuna." I replied and offered a small bow.

"Yosh! I'm Sasagawa, Ryohei! Just call me Onii-san!" he said. My eyes were wide… wow Rosemary really suited this guy.

"A-ah… sure, Onii-san." I replied. He grinned again.

"YOSH! NOW I'M FEELING ALL PUMPED UP TO THE EXTREME! I'm going to get a hundred people to join the boxing club today!" he said with a fist pump

"Oh! Wait, uh, Onii-san! I do need to talk to you!" I said. He turned back and blinked, fist still in the air.

"Huh? Sup, little dude." He said. I scowled lightly at the nickname, but it was a far cry better than Dame-Tsuna.

"I wanted to apologise for this morning." I said. He blinked again, dry-wood and sharp florals lacing through his scent. He was just as confused as his sister had been. "E-eto… I bumped into Hibari-sempai first when we were all running to school. I'm pretty sure that's why he tried to fight you." I said.

"HAHA! Hibari-san is an intense guy to the extreme! I wondered why he was so energetic on the first day of school!" he exclaimed.

"Err, yeah. I'm starting to get that impression. Still, I'm sorry I managed to cause you so much trouble on the first day." I said.

"No problem little dude, show up at practice tomorrow and we'll call it even to the extreme! Yosh! I'm off to gather new extreme members!" He shouted and then took off at lightning speed. I was left standing with the rest of the boxing club members.

"Uhm… is he usually… like that?" I couldn't help but ask. Kamiyama-san looked at me and nodded his head.

"Ah, yeah. Sometimes he's louder. Name's Kamiyama, just Kamiyama." He said and extended his hand. I shook it and felt a little dizzy when he flashed a smile at me.

"Hikawa, Tsuna." I replied shyly. He let go of my hand and took a step back.

"We'll, see you at practice tomorrow, Hikawa-san. We meet here right after school. Let's go guys, we better hand out some flyers too. See ya." He said with a short wave as he walked off, the other members following him and offering their own goodbyes. I was focused on one detail in my half dazed state; he smelled like Ginger… I blushed as I shook myself. This was not the time to be thinking about strangers with dark eyes and well-defined abs! I quickly made my way out of the gym, intent on getting my stuff and going home before anything else strange could happen. This was only the first day of school and already so many things had happened.

I was super distracted as I walked down the halls at a brisk pace. I was furiously thinking about _not_ thinking about Kamiyama-san or his chest, so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all. By the time I caught the scent of cherry blossoms and registered what that meant it was already too late. I had rounded the corner and come crashing into none other that Namimori's own demon. The disciplinary comity captain, Hibari-sempai.

… I might be in trouble here.

 **bulC gnixoB eht nioJ nem laeR**


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing as always.

 **Play Dead**

I dropped my bag as I fell to the ground. I sat half sprawled on the floor with my arms supporting my upper torso as I stared wide eyed at the student in front of me. Naturally I started picking him apart. I regretted it the moment I started analyzing him. The first thing I noticed were the concealed weapons holstered inside his sleeves. I'd seen those tonfas in action earlier; I didn't know if Hibari-sempai had names for them but neither of them were named Mercy. Hibari-sempai was wicked fast for a human and _strong_. He was practiced too, all of his strikes were accurate. It was hard to believe this guy was the same age as the rest of the school.

Analyzing his physique in person only further confirmed all of the assumptions I had made about him during his fight in the morning. The first thing I noticed was his proportions. Arms, legs, torso, shoulders; all perfectly proportioned for optimal speed and accuracy. The solid muscled lining those long limbs were a testament to his strength. What surprised me the most was the fact that his arm muscles were not the bulkiest part of his body despite his obvious preference for tonfas, his muscle mass was evenly distributed. His body was a fine tuned fighting machine, he'd been training a long time for one thing and one thing only; combat.

The brain controlling that weapon of a body was no hell either. The combination of obviously violent tendencies, lack of basic social skills, and confidence that could only come from being on the top of the food chain made for a dangerous psychological cocktail. It might be shear luck that this individual was hell bent on keeping order and not the other way around, or this town would be a very different place.

However, it was his eyes that made my heart stutter in my chest. They were a cold liquid silver that surrounded slightly oval pupils what were more pronounced when they contracted. _Humans_ didn't have those eyes… vampires did. I took in his scent again but I couldn't find a trace of active vampiric blood. It was likely a vestigial trail left over from his vampiric ancestry. Not enough relation to count as kindred but enough to be considered more than human. People like him were often recruited as Blood Donors among the inner circles. Their blood was just as potent as a human's but it regenerated faster.

' _Treated like prized livestock'_ my traitorous mind supplied. Horror washed over me as I thought about what his boy would do to me if he heard me say that. I snapped out of my autonomous dissection of this terrifying student and I shrunk back as he glared. I'd been staring for a couple of seconds more than I should have been, and that spicy scent of annoyance was making a slow appearance in the air.

"Hie! Hi-Hi-Hibari-sempai!" I stuttered out. He crossed his arms and took a threatening step towards me, I gulped.

" _Herbivore"_ he hissed out, low and smooth.

"Sorry, so so sorry…" I repeated, body tense as if prepared to run but also frozen solid by the cold look in his eyes.

"I've been looking for you all day. You are quite the difficult bunny to find, but I've found you now." He said as he slipped out his tonfas. "For disrupting the peace on the _first_ day of school, prepare to be _bitten to death._ " He growled. My mind started short circuiting as his tonfa advanced towards me. If I fought I would lose since using any of my extra abilities was out of the question, and if I ran… well running was pointless too, I would just be caught and bitten harder. I was panicked and stuck between a metal tonfa and the school floor with nowhere to go. In a last-ditch effort to avoid being killed I did something that I am not proud of. I rolled over… and I played dead….

In my defence, my mind has always been geared towards blending in a surviving. Momma and I have been on the run from the church for as long as I can remember. All unaffiliated vampires are. So, with barely a thought, I stilled my heart and exhaled for the last time. Perhaps, in hindsight this was taking it a little too far, but it had the desired effect; Hibari-sempai paused. With my eyes closed and breath still I couldn't gauge his reaction through sight or scent, but I did hear him stop moving. One second, two seconds, three seconds…

"Herbivore, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he said. When I failed to respond he gave me a swift kick to the side. The force of the kick and the pain that blossomed made me want to grunt and whimper, but I was in full on survival mode so I persevered. I could last like this for days if I really allowed my body to start shutting down, slowing metabolic processes. My heart would only need to beat once every few hours. I'd just hover around death's door until the danger had passed.

Luckily, I didn't need to go that far. After a few more 'motivational' kicks the perfect bent down and pressed his fingers to the side of my neck and cursed quietly. I heard him back up and drop his tonfas, the metal clattering loudly against the ground. Cellphone keys were clicked in rapid succession as he muttered something about rabbits being scared to death. The person on the other line picked up after the first ring.

"Kyoy-" the voice said but Hibari-sempai cut him off.

"Make sure the shitty nurse is in the fucking infirmary, we have a situation. Some herbivore just rolled over and died." He said sharply.

"Died!? Kyo-san, what happened!?" replied the voice. He was distracted, this was my chance! I jumped up and I took off at a mad dash toward the school doors. Breathing heavly through my nose I found that the air smelled heavily of salt and cherry blossoms. He was either afraid I was dead or startled that I had just jumped up. Unsurprising really, what did alarm me was the scent of citrus and musk that accompanied the quiet exclamation of "Wao" as I ran out the doors.

My chest hurt as my heart returned to it's normal pace but the slight discomfort was worth it as I escaped the brunt of Hibari-sempai's wrath. The euphoria quickly ran out as I excited the school grounds ( _finally_ ) as I registered what had just taken place. If mom found out that I had used my abilities at school, Hibari-sempai would be the least of my worries. Ahh, all of this anxiety and stress from the day really made me want a piece of chocolate cake! I wanted to try the Love at First Bite cake from Misutikku Java Café... but the paranoid feeling that something else unexpected and awful would happen if it didn't go home right now convinced me that it was best to just go another day. I was nearly half way home before I was convinced that Hibari-sempai wouldn't try to catch up to me. I slowed to a walk.

This town was fucking crazy. I thought back on how Momma had lived here for ten years and wondered how she had managed it. Maybe the adults in this town weren't quite so… quirky. Everyone I had met today seemed to have very strong personality traits, a lot of them violent. So far only Yamamoto-san, and Sasagawa-san seemed normal. Though, I guess I really had no room to judge any of the other students here. I was by far the strangest kid in the school.

My mind wandered back to the silver eyed demon perfect. I definitely hadn't been mistaken about Hibari-san's heritage. His eyes were a dead give away to begin with, but his strength, speed, and grace could also be thanks to his ancestors. And that catch phrase! 'I'll bite you to death'! Who said that!? I'd have to talk to Mamma about him later. Blood donors were pretty rare after all. I blushed as I thought back on how his scent had changed as I left. There was no way I had gotten that right. Musk could be a couple of things really, like interest… or arousal. My face turned red as I thought it. There was no way, there was just no way. If anything, he was interested in my ability to play dead. Still, one thought led to another and I couldn't help but wonder what his blood would taste like if I bit him.

I slapped my burning cheeks as I kept walking home. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I was still a little young to go hunting on my own. Mamma had given me the talk when my fangs first grew in. Feeding was a rather… intimate experience for vampires and their prey. It was so embarrassing! Why did evolution have to be so… so… ugh!? I shook myself and willed my blush to fade at last. Look at me, getting all worked up over the scariest person I had ever met.

Maybe I should get Mamma to bring me home some blood though. It had been a long time since I had drunk any, and my throat was constantly burning at school. Chocolate could only do so much. Mind made up I continued home to finish my homework early, maybe then Mamma would let me go with her. I didn't want to hunt for myself yet, but I knew I couldn't rely on her forever. There was one problem with that plan, however.

I had left my bag on the floor in the school hallway.

My face scrunched up in wide eyed terror and stress. _How_ could I have forgotten my bag in the school!? Now I had to go home without it and get murdered by my mother, or I had to go back to school to retrieve it and get murdered by Hibari-sempai. Either way my life was forfeit! No wonder Hibari-sempai hadn't chased me out of the school! He knew I was going to have to come back!

I bent over and placed my hands on my thighs as I panted, anxiety taking over. How the hell could I have let this happen? It was official, this was the worst day of my life. I had hoped to fly under the radar, but it looked like that just wasn't going to happen. Playing dead, what in the oreo fudge was I thinking? As if a guy like Hibari-sempai wasn't going to notice something as big as a _missing_ heart beat! He'd hunt me down for answers for sure!

"Yo, Tsuna-san! You still haven't made it home yet?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Yamamoto-san walking towards me smiling and waving. I couldn't help it, my eyes started watering and my lip quivered as I looked up at him. "Huh… Tsuna? Wha-what? What happened. OI! Hey, don't cry!?" he exclaimed.

 **Daed Yalp**


	9. Chapter 9

Super short update. Just wanted to check in on Tsuna's dad.

I own nothing as always. Enjoy!

 **Lost and Found**

Somewhere in Italy….

"Are you certain this information is reliable?" demanded Iemitsu.

"Yes, I investigated myself. This birth certificate was modified years after it was originally created, all other documents pertaining to Sawada, Tsunayoshi are the same. Both the age and the last names have been changed, it was done almost seamlessly." Replied the informant.

"How did you come by this information?" asked Iemitsu still shuffling through the papers.

"I didn't notice until I spoke with one of the data entry clerks that originally filed one of the documents. They said that they recognized the serial number but the name was different. We can thank that clerk's eidetic memory for her ability to spot the difference. Hikawa, Tsunayoshi and Sawada, Tsunayoshi; It is a subtle difference but there has been evidence of tampering in other documents with the same name too. There is a high possibility that they are the same person. We have found tampered documents on a Hikawa, Nana too. Iemitsu, I think Nono is right. I think your son and wife are still alive." Explained the informant.

Iemitsu was silent for a long time. If this was true, if they were alive, why had they never reached out to him? Why hadn't he been able to find them the first time?

"Where are they now?" he asked. The informant bowed his head.

"We do not know yet, they seem to be moving around quite often and their trail isn't easy to follow, there are a lot of gaps. It is going to take time to piece it all together, but I thought that this needed to be brought to your attention right away." Said the informant.

"You were right. This is good, but we need to know for sure if you are correct. Find them, find them _quickly._ " Said Iemitsu, hard edge to his voice.

"Yes, sir! We are doing our best… though, we have exhausted a lot of resources on this already. We are running out of funds and we have used a number of our own favors to gather this informatin." Said the informant. Iemitsu slammed his hands on the table.

"Then I will get you more resources! Just find them! Whatever the cost, whatever favors you need to call in, it doesn't matter! Vongola will match them and more, so don't start making excuses!" he shouted. The informant bowed politely.

"Yes, sir. Of course. I will leave at once then." Said the informant, Iemitsu dismissed him with an agitated wave and the man scurried out of the room. Iemitsu put his head in his hands.

Why? After all this time…

 **Dnuof dna Tsol**


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to the tenth chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing as always!

 **Eyes on me**

Yamamoto-san walked with me until we found a bench to sit at. He chatted with me as I calmed down before insisting I tell him what happened. I told him I had upset Hibari-sempai and caused a scene. While that wasn't really a lie, telling him a half-truth didn't sit well with me.

I had little choice though. How could I tell him what really happened without giving something away? I had already made the mistake of using an ability in front of Hibari-sempai. Now I was running the risk of being exposed as a vampire if he became suspicious enough to investigate me. Who knows what would happen then? It is dangerous for anyone to find out, even if they don't have any connections to the church. In fact, someone like Hibari-sempai might have more reason to hate vampires than most.

I would have to go back to the school to confront him and ask him not to tell anyone what happened. After rejecting Yamamoto-san's offer to return to the school with me I squared my shoulders and went back to find Hibari-sempai.

Walking back to the school seemed to take a lot less time than leaving it had. Even though it only felt like minutes had passed the sun was lower in the sky when I arrived. What were the odds that he would even be here still? I had to try though, this was too important to leave until tomorrow.

I walked through the school gates and made my way to the reception room. If he was still here, that is where I would find him; according to Yamamoto-san. I felt conflicted as I walked down the halls. Part of me wanted to find him right away and make sure he kept quiet, while the other part of me was worried I wouldn't be able to convince him so I hoped he had already left for the day and I could just avoid the whole situation for a while.

I didn't know what was going to happen and it scared me. I could just scent the air and see if he is still in the school… but the part of me that was scared of this encounter was worried that he _would_ be there. So, I waited until I was outside of the door. I didn't have to take much a of a breath in before his scent hit my nose. In fact, he was so close he might as well have been standing right in front of me! I shouldn't have been surprised when the door slid open and a firm hand pulled me into the room, but I still yelped.

The door was slid closed with a clack and I was left staring into the oval eyes of a very pensive Hibari, Kyoya. Stiff with shock and anxiety, I decided to let him make the first move. Slowly he backed away from me but kept his eyes on me as he stalked around the room. He sat down in the chair behind the desk that held my bag on it's surface. He motioned to it.

"You came for this, didn't you?" he said. I slowly nodded my head. He narrowed my eyes at me when I didn't move. "Then retrieve it." He said. Voice even, eyes calculating, even his scent didn't fluctuate. He put me on edge. A little reluctant, I stepped forward and walked towards the desk. I kept my eyes on him as I reached for the bag. He waited until I had grabbed onto it before capturing my wrist for himself.

He pulled me down so that my face was level with his own and I gasped at the rough treatment. He was staring at my face, eyes moving back an forth before settling on my own. He smirked, and I stopped breathing out of fear.

"L-let go." I mumbled. Instead of releasing me he tugged me down further.

"What are you?" he asked, and my mind froze as my eyes widened.

No… no this could not be happening! I pulled my wrist out of his grasp without thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I spat out. Hibari-sempai was smiling now, rubbing at the hand I had just pulled away from.

"Do you think I am an ignorant man, Herbivore? I am well aware of my own heritage, and we have the same eyes." He all but hissed. I took a step back.

"N-no." I said. "You're wrong. My… My eyes are brown." I said weakly, struggling to find something to say. Some lie to get me out of this situation. I wasn't supposed to be found out. Not like this, not by someone like him, not on the first day of school!

"Not always. In the hallway they were orange, _amber._ You slipped up, little omnivore. You know as well as I do that I'm not talking about colours either, I'm talking about your pupils. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He said. My throat felt like it was closing, and my hand gripped my hair as I stared at the floor.

"No.. no." I repeated. Not sure what to say. He knew about his own family history, what he was, he most definitely knew about mine. How could this have happened? What would I tell my mother? Suddenly, he was in front of me, tilting my head up and forcing me to look at him.

"You're panicking. They changed colour again." He said, voice steady. His eyes narrowed again, curiosity mixing through his scent. "When is the last time you _fed_?" he asked. I gaped at him.

"Eh -EEEHH?" I screeched, I was so surprised that he had asked me about _that_ , that I forgot to keep freaking out over him discovering my vampire heritage. He flinched back a little and scowled. The hold he had on my chin tightened too.

" _Never_ make that noise around me again." He said. All I could do was nod dumbly. He let go and walked away from me again, the odd atmosphere from before now broken. I looked at him in confusion as he started sorting papers on his desk.

"You… you won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked in a small voice. He glanced over at me.

"Are you a danger to the students?" he asked. I waved my hands out in front of me.

"No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. To be honest, he looked a little disappointed but nodded his head.

"Then no, I won't tell…" he said, but seemed to think better of it, "on two conditions." He added. I swallowed and nodded my head. He could really be asking anything of me here, but what choice did I have? I couldn't compel him to forget this… that was my mother's specialty… and I _really_ didn't want to tell her about this. I was desperate so I agreed.

"O-okay… what conditions?" I asked.

"First, you will report here to me once a week after school, on Fridays. You will complete any tasks I assign you. Second, you will answer _all_ of my questions. Is that clear, omnivore?" he said. I nodded my head rapidly.

"Hai H-Hibari-sempai!" I said and bowed low. I could smell his amusement.

"Fine. Then take your bag and leave. On Friday, _do not_ be late." He said. I quickly complied and hurried out of the room, school bag in tow.

It was very late when I got home and Momma was _not_ impressed. She was standing in the kitchen waiting for me to walk in.

"Tsunayoshi, where have you been all this time?" she asked with her arms crossed. I ducked my head.

"At the school." I told her as I took off my shoes. It was the truth after all.

"Eh? Really…? Why so late?" she asked.

"Well, after class I ended up touring some of the clubs. I, err, made a friend in the boxing club. He asked me to go to tryouts tomorrow. I ended up staying around the gym for a bit and talking with the rest of the boxing club." I said I looked up at her. Her face and posture had done a full one-eighty.

"A new friend in the boxing club, that's great Tsu-chan! I'm so glad you are branching out! I don't know if joining a club is a good idea if they are going to keep you out this late on the first day… how late do practices usually go?" she asked. I scratched my head.

"Actually, I don't know. I wasn't there _that_ long. What happened was I forgot my bag and had to go back and get it." I said. Mom sighed.

"Oh Tsu-chan… That isn't very responsible you know?" she said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied.

"Well, no harm no foul I suppose. Do you want some supper?" she asked me, graciously changing the topic. I nodded and headed to the kitchen to help her.

In the end I didn't tell her about Hibari-sempai… I was becoming quite the liar. Part of me just didn't want to worry or disappoint her, but the other part wanted to keep quiet for selfish reasons. I didn't want her to make Hibari-sempai forget. As terrified as I was when he found out, and as scared of him as I still am, it felt _good_ that someone else finally knew about me.

He had even promised to keep it a secret and instead of being disgusted by me, he wanted to ask me questions about being a vampire… presumably. This was the first time I had ever found someone I could make a real connection with. I don't think he will go back on his word and tell anyone either. I have always been a better empath than Mama, and I couldn't detect any deceit in his scent. I guess I am just hoping I can trust him… but I know Mama would never approve.

Speaking of which…

"Mama, when are you going to teach me how to hunt?" I asked. She dropped her spatula.

"Eh… EEEHHHH!?" she screeched.

 **Seye no em.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing! Short update. Worth it though.**

 **Conversations That Never Happened.**

Mama was avoiding me.

I sighed as I dropped my head onto my desk. Last night I had asked her about learning how to hunt, she was not on board with it. At all. After stuttering for a minute, she told me quite firmly that if I was hungry, I was to ask her for blood and she would bring it home from the hospital. After that she "went for a walk" and I hadn't been able to catch her since. It was starting to become a real issue for me too, I had already been struggling with the thirst yesterday and chocolate just wasn't cutting it anymore. I'd been spaced out and tired all day from the lack of proper nutrition. I couldn't help but slump in my desk and mope. I was irritable and moody too, so many little things were bothering me today. The teachers had noticed my inattentiveness today and were being unusually abrasive. Even Yamamoto's constant cheer was draining me of energy… I still had to go to the boxing tryouts after school. I sighed again, louder this time. A large part of me wanted to just skip the tryouts and apologise later, but I had made a promise to Onii-san and didn't want to break it. Kamiyama-san might have had something to do with it too.

"Che, what happened to you dame-tsuna? Only the second day of school and you already can't hack it?" I heard from behind me. Irritation shot through me at the grating voice of Asano-san. Looks like he wasn't going to cut me any slack today. I decided to just ignore him, class would be starting soon enough. "Oi, are you deaf and dumb now? I'm talking to you." He said while poking me with a pencil. Realizing he wasn't going to let it go I sluggishly sat up and turned my face towards him.

"What is it Asano-san?" I asked. He took one look at me and scrunched up his face.

"You look like shit. You sick or something? Go to the nurse's office and lie down instead of spreading it to the rest of the class." He said. I frowned, but otherwise didn't react.

"I'm not sick…. just…. J-just tired." I said, half focused on what I was saying, half zoning out and done with the conversation.

"Yeah? Well if you stay in Nezu-sensei's class like this he's going to tear you apart. I'd leave if I were you, but then again I might enjoy the show so feel free to stay." He said and leaned back in his desk. I turned my head back towards the front and started down at my hands… Asano-san actually did have a point. Just the thought of dealing with Nezu-sensei made me want to cry. The nurse's office would probably smell awful, but I could probably catch a nap. I nodded my head once and started gathering up my stuff. I turned to Asano-san as I stood up.

"U-uhm… Thank you." I said, a little uncomfortably. Asano-san stared at me for a second and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Tch. Whatever." He said.

"Don't let Nezu-sensei catch you." Said Furukawa-san. I startled at his voice and looked over to see him standing by Yamamoto-san. I hadn't even noticed them, I must be worse off than I thought.

"Do you want me to walk you down there, Tsuna-san?" asked Yamamoto. I shook my head, I didn't want to make him late for class.

"No, no. I'll be okay. I better go… thanks guys." I said.

"Aha, feel better Tsuna-san." Said Yamamoto as I departed. I took Asano-san and Furukawa-san's advice to heart as I walked down the halls and did my best to keep my eyes and nose peeled for Nezu-sensei after the bell rang. I only had to duck and hide once to get away from him, so I was in the clear. When I finally reached my destination I slid open the door with a polite excuse me and walked into the room. I came face to face with Hibari-sempai holding two limp bodies by the wrists. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Omnivore." He said. I gulped. I never should have let my guard down, tired or not.

"H-hello." I said. An eternity later he turned away from me and proceeded to deposit the two students (corpses?) onto a bed by pulling them off the ground behind his back and flipping them up over his head like freaking sacks of flour. Dear god. He walking over to the rolling stool and sat himself down, apparently he was staying. I cautiously moved further into the room towards an open bed. "U-uhm… is the nurse in?" I asked. He glared at me again. "O-oh… I guess not then? I'll just claim this bed then…" I said and sat down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Eh? Why?" I repeated.

"You can't get sick." he said. Oh…

"W-well not really, not in a traditional sense. I'm half – human, so some things make me feel ill, but I can't er… catch a cold or something like that… I'm just tried." I said.

"Pathetic." He spat at me. Huh? He stood up and walked towards me. "Are you a herbivore after all? If you're hungry; hunt." He said with a frown as he towered over me. I leaned back a little, the notion of hunting sending a thrill through me. I stomped down on the feeling though.

"I… can't. I promised Momma I wouldn't." I said. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I just wanted to sleep.

"She is… an omnivore too?" he said. I nodded my head.

"I guess? She's a pure blood, so maybe a … er…. carnivore?" I said. Hibari-sempai inclined his head.

"Then don't hunt." He said while gesturing to the two passed out students on the near by bed. I looked at him in horror and waved my hands out in front of me.

"No, no, no, no! I can't do that! They are passed out, I can't just take advantage of them!" I said. Besides, weren't they missing enough blood already?

"It's food." He said bluntly. I gapped at him. How could he just expect me to bite someone who didn't even consent…. Oh. Maybe he didn't know that feeding wasn't just… eating.

"Uhm… Hibari-sempai. What do you know about feeding?" I asked slowly. He crossed his arms, impatient.

"Biting and blood." He said. Suddenly I could see why he was so insistent about this, he just wanted to watch a vampire 'bite someone to death' in a literal sense.

"I see… I don't need to feed right now, Hibari-sempai. I just need to sleep for a bit…" I trailed off, hoping he would let it drop. It was too much to ask for, of course.

"I know you are hungry, lying herbivore. Explain." He said. I swallowed, was I really going to have to give Hibari-sempai 'the talk'? This definitely classified as too much informantion, I'd only known him for a day. I warred with myself for a bit but thinking back to the promise I made in exchange for keeping my secret I nodded my head.

"Okay… u-uhm _feeding_ isn't just biting and blood. It's uhm…. It's biting, blood, and…. physical contact?" I tried. He narrowed his eyes.

"You must hold down live prey a certain way?" he said. My shoulders slumped, he wasn't getting it. Why did this feel like corrupting a child?

"Not.. exactly. Okay, I'll just go ahead and say it. F-feeding involves biting, blood, and… and sex." I said, sounding as embarrassed as I felt. Hibari-sempai gave no outwards reaction as he digested this new information, he simply pasued, turned, and left the room. Blood flooded my face as I flopped back onto the bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Okay, now would be a really great time to suddenly die. Hibari-sempai was not ignorant to his heritage, but is parents clearly hadn't taught him _everything…_ please god, let us never speak of this again.

 **Snoitasrevnoc Taht Reven Deneppah**

 **Sorry Hibari, the only death involved with feeding is a little one.**

 **I just like to make my characters uncomfortable for laughs/**


	12. Chapter 12

OMAKE to tide you over. I own nothing

 **Biting to Death for Dummies**

Kyoya furiously strode towards his father's study and slid the door out of the way. He pointed a tonfa at his startled father who was trying to brush away the hot tea he had just spilled in his lap.

"Wha- Kyoya? What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"You lied to me when you taught me how to hunt. Why?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" said his father.

"You told me that vampires hunt down their prey and bite them to death."

"Err… well, I wouldn't go so far as to say _to death_ but yessss….. whyyyy?" he replied.

"Hunting requires biting, blood, and sex." Stated Kyoya, causing his father to choke again.

"Excuse me!? How did you even? Who told you that!?" he exclaimed, truly alarmed. Kyoya lowered his tonfa and narrowed his eyes.

"It is true then?" he said. His father's face looked ashen. "All these years, I've been doing it wrong." He muttered to himself. He must rectify his mistakes at once.

"Son… perhaps this is something your mother should explain to you." His father said. Kyoya didn't reply, and instead turned to leave the room. "Wait, where are you going?" his father called.

"To bite someone to death, _properly_." He replied. His father scrambled out of his chair.

"WAIT! No, Kyoya! KYOYA NOOOOO!" he yelled, but it was too late; his son was gone. "Dear god…. What have I done?" he whispered in horror.

Namimori never saw him coming…. In a manner of speaking.


	13. Chapter 13

KHR is a wonderful work of fiction created by Akira Amano, I disclaim any rights or ownership to the characters or plot used in this fanfiction. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Puppy Love**

I managed to fall asleep shortly after Hibari-sempai left despite my embarrassment. I stayed that way for a full half hour until the nurse came back and woke me up. I must have looked pretty rough because she excused me from another class before sending me on my way to eat something at lunch. I was grateful she had let me stay that long, but I wouldn't have minded sleeping through lunch too.

I thought about eating the bento I had packed, but I didn't think my stomach could handle real food at the moment. Instead, I wondered back to the classroom to see if I could find Yamamoto-san. When I got to the classroom though there were very few people in the room, and Yamamoto-san wasn't one of them. The only two people I recognized by name were Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san. I wanted to go over and try talking to Sasagawa-san, but I didn't have the energy to deal with a confrontational Kurokawa-san if I annoyed her; beautiful roses, sharp thorns and all that. Sometimes safe was better to be safe than sorry when dealing with women.

I wandered over to my desk and plopped down in my chair, lazily letting my bag fall to the floor. I was wiped. I let my head rest on my desk as I leaned over and fished out a bar of dark chocolate from my bag. I slowly peeled back the wrapper and popped a chunk into my mouth. I relaxed as I felt the chocolate melting slowly in my mouth, the bitter-sweet flavour taking the edge off my the thirst. It wasn't doing a lot to make me feel better, but I could think a little clearer and my throat didn't burn. My stomach clenched in protest though, a wave of nausea rolling over me. I would have to hope mama brought a blood bag home from the hospital today. Maybe some B positive to cheer me up.

I tried dozing off again at my desk, but the scents and sounds of the few students who were in the classroom made it difficult, so I started listening to their conversations instead.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid? He missed two classes today." Said one student.

"Yeah, I saw him get up and leave. You think he's sick already?" said another.

"On the second day of school? Talk about unlucky. Maybe he really is a dame?" said another.

"Shh! Hahaha, he'll hear you!" whispered the first one. I stopped listening to them and turned my attention to the other side of the room, where Sasagawa-san was talking.

"… need to return a couple books soon. I nearly forgot last time until the day they were due!" she said.

"Ah, yeah. Late fees suck, and then the librarians look at you all disappointed like." Kurokawa-san said with a sigh.

"Haha! You sound like you are speaking from experience Hana-chan." Laughed Sasagawa-san. I chuckled quietly to myself too. This was a much more pleasant conversation to listen to. I could only pray that the Dame-name didn't stick around this time.

"Depends on who is asking. Oh, look. The new monkey has fallen asleep." Said Kurokawa-san.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Hikawa-san? He must be very tired…" said Sasagawa-san. I could feel my ears start to burn. Why did I have to get so embarrassed whenever I spoke to a pretty girl? Or worse, when I heard them talking about me... I could talk to my mother just fine and she was pretty! Did this count as mommy issues?

"He left before Math class too." Said Kurokawa-san.

"Oh my, do you think he's okay? Starting a new school must be pretty stressful." said Sasagawa-san.

"Beats me. He seems to get on with a few of the guys in this class, can't be too bad. Doesn't he hang around with Yamamoto-san?" said Kurokawa-san.

"I don't know, Hana-chan. Maybe I'll go see how he is. I don't really want to wake him up, but it won't be good if he sleeps through lunch. Look, his ears even look red, maybe he does have a fever?" said Sasagawa-san. I could feel my face heating up more than ever after she pointed out how red my ears were. This is so embarrassing! What am I going to do if she comes over here!?

"You really are too kind, Kyoko-chan. It's his own fault if he doesn't eat." She said. Oh god, here she comes! What do I do? Just… just play it cool Tsuna. There is nothing scary about a girl… even if she is pretty.

"Excuse me, Hikawa-san? Are you sleeping?" said Sasagawa-san, I startled at her feminine voice despite already knowing that she was standing right beside me. I really needed to stop getting so worked up. I took a deep breath in through my nose before raising my head.

"Hello, Sa-sasagawa-san. N-n-n-no, I'm awake." I replied. Sasagawa-san tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Oh, that's good! Are you feeling okay, Hikawa-san? I noticed that you missed a couple classes today! Did you go to the nurses?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"A-ah, great! Good. I am! Ahhh…. That is, I'm okay…. Thank you…" I replied, face burning. Come on tongue, stop tripping! Sasagawa-san frowned a little.

"Are you sure? Your face is awfully red. If you need to go home I'm sure someone could bring you your homework." She said. I ducked me head.

"Ah no, no, no! I'm fine really!" I denied, waving my hands. "I just needed some rest! Besides I told your brother that I would go meet up with the boxing club today…. Although I'm not really sure how that happened." I replied, muttering the last part to myself.

"Is that so!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, "Onii-san was talking about try-outs all evening yesterday! He said they managed to find more recruits than usual this year, I didn't know you were one of them!" she said.

"O-oh! That's… that's good. I'm not _really_ a recruit though, it's only on a trial basis." I replied. _I only agreed because I felt bad! … Kamiyama-san not withstanding._ I thought to myself.

"I see, well I hope you like it! I'm sure it would mean a lot to my Onii-san, boxing is his life. You should really eat something if you are going to exercise later, Onii-san says fueling your body with the right nutrients is important! Don't you agree, Hikawa-san?" she asked. The sound of rushing blood was loud in my ears as I thought about exactly what kind of nutrients my body needed right now, but I wasn't sure if it was mine I was listening to or hers. I swallowed thickly as I nodded my head, my throat was burning with a vengeance.

"Yeah… very important." I agreed, feeling a little hazy.

"Well, I'll leave you to your lunch then. You should come over and talk to us sometime, Hikawa-san! Everyone is very curious about you. We don't see new faces around here very often." She said. I nodded my head and exchanged polite farewells. I watched her for a moment as she returned to her group of friends. It was official, she was by far the sweetest girl I had ever met – and I had just held a real conversation with her. I turned my head back to my own desk and broke off another piece of chocolate. Two days into my new school and I was already puppy crushing on two different people. This was going to be a very long day…

 _This was going to be a very long year._

The day was very long indeed, and by the time the end of it rolled around I had been reprimanded twice for not paying attention and produced a collection of mostly incomplete notes with unidentifiable scribbles in the columns. I may as well have listened to Sasagawa-san and gone home for the rest of the day, these notes were useless. On the bright side I was feeling a little better by the end of classes than I had earlier that morning. The combination of rest and chocolate had helped clear my foggy brain and boost my mood. I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting with the boxing club now but I wasn't dreading it either.

Yamamoto-san also had a club meeting after school and offered to walk with me down to the gym. I was grateful for his consistent happy chatter and relaxing scent as we navigated the busy school halls. I would have bumped into a lot of people if I didn't have him there parting the crowd and leading the way. We parted ways when we got to the gym though, he had to change into his uniform and meet up with his teams. I wondered if I should have changed into my gym uniform too, but I wasn't really planning to participate much today. I hoped Onii-san wouldn't be too put out that I wasn't feeling up to any EXTREME exercise.

"Yo! Little dude, I'm extremely glad you made it!" Shouted a voice across the gym. I spotted Onii-san in bright yellow shorts waving me down. I made my way over to the enthusiastic sempai and smiled in return. He really was a friendly guy, even if he was a little extreme. Several members of the boxing club had already joined him and were busy laying down mats or wrapping their hands in tape. I spied Kamiyama-san among them and couldn't help the heat that rose to me cheeks. He really was too handsome.

"Hello, Onii-san." I said in greeting, he beamed and patted me hard on the back.

"Yosh! You're the first of the new members to arrive, but you are extremely not dressed!" he exclaimed. I nodded me head and bowed it in apology.

"Ahh… to be honest I'm not feeling very well today. I'm very sorry." I said.

"Hmm, you are looking a little pale." Said Kamiyama-san. I looked up at the unexpected reply, I didn't think he would come over here to greet me. "That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing what you can do." He said. I flushed a little at his words, suddenly regretting that I hadn't decided to get changed and tough it out.

"That's true!" Exclaimed Onii-san. "But it is extremely important that you take care of your body too! Don't feel bad if you can't practice some punches with us today, Little Dude! At least stick around and watch for a little while though!" he said, surprisingly defending my decision not to join in. I blinked up at him.

"O-of course!" I quickly agreed. Kamiyama-san shrugged one shoulder and agreed.

"In that case, you can act as our cornerman today. Just hand us water and a towel in-between spars while we practice. Also, make sure you pay attention to the techniques we show the new guys today! Having proper form is important." Said Kamiyama-san.

"That's and EXTREMELY good idea Kamiyama! Yosh! Look, more of the new guys are showing up. Let's get everyone one together and do some introductions!" Onii-san enthused. I had to admit that playing corner man appealed to me a lot more than boxing did. Maybe I could make it a regular thing?

It turned out being corner man was even better than I expected. I got to sit up close to the ring and watch as two sweaty men tried to gain the upper hand against each other during friendly spars, and when they needed water or a towel I was right there to hand it to them and offer words of encouragement. Near the end of class Onii-san got the bright idea to show the new recruits how "real men" fight, which resulted in Kamiyama-san and Onii-san stepping into the right together.

I watched as the two men stepped into the ring and sized each other up. When they were sparring you could tell they had fought each other before. Their movements were fluid and fast. They his each other a lot harder than they had hit anyone else during practice. They knew the other's limits and pushed them. I was transfixed.

When the round finished Kamiyama-san collapsed into the chair placed in my corner of the ring. He was sweating and panting heavily.

"Hey, corner man." He called. "Bring me some water." He said. I quickly scrambled over with his water bottle and passed it to him. He sprayed water into his mouth and took a deep breath after swallowing. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and standing this close to him his scent was the only thing I could focus on. Orange, sage, and cedarwood played across my senses, it was intoxicating. "Here," he said reaching over and grabbing the towel that was hanging over one of the ropes. He held it out to me. "Towel me off." He said. Something about the way he said it send a hot shot of arousal through my gut, and a burning heat consumed my throat. I hesitantly took the towel from his hand. As I leaned forward to dab the sweat away from Kamiyama-san's face I had the urge to lean forward and let my fangs sink into the thick skin of his shoulder. I'd never felt so attracted to someone before, had never felt so _hungry._ I carefully lowered my lids to shield my eyes, I was afraid that they were orange.

Then, like a bucked of cold water, Onii-san's cheerful voice washed over me and knocked me out of my shameful state.

"Yo, Little Dude! Bring me some water too! Kamiyama tired me out to the extreme!" he yelled. I abruptly handed off the towel to Kamiyama-san and hurried to bring Onii-san his water bottle. What the hell had I been thinking about in such a public place? Biting someone out in the open? I hadn't even learned compulsion yet! I would have had no way to wipe the memory from their minds, and there is really no way to explain something like that! I had never come so close to slipping up before, and I hated myself for almost allowing it. I may be hungry, but I needed to get my shit together. I was going to end up getting Momma and I killed.

 **Yppup Evol**

Woof, things really heated up between Kamiyama and Tsuna. Wasn't really my intention, but chemistry is chemistry.


	14. Chapter 14

Here, have some angst wash away the happy from that last chapter :)

I own nothing as always! Hope you enjoy.

 **The Last Place You Look**

A feeling of dread draped over his shoulders as his phone began to ring. That ring tone was reserved for only one person. Still, Iemitsu answered.

"I've found them." Said the voice on the other end of the line. Iemitsu felt his heart stutter in his chest and let out a slow breath.

"Where?" he asked.

"Sir, you aren't going to believe this. They're in Namimori, Japan." Revealed the voice. Realization washed over Iemitsu and he felt all the energy suddenly leave his body. He collapsed heavily onto the edge of his bed and gripped his hair tightly in one hand. He couldn't think, couldn't even breath. They had been found… after all this time. But why now? Why _there_? In a sudden fit of rage Iemitsu yelled and threw his phone against the wall, smashing it. He was breathing heavily now.

Until now, in the back of his mind, he hadn't truly believed that they were still alive. When Nana and his Tuna-fish had disappeared all those years ago their home had been left trashed with blood on the walls. It had looked more like a hit job than a kidnapping. He'd searched for them for years, hoping beyond hope that his family was still alive, but with no famiglia stepping forward to claim the hit or demand a ransom for his wife and four year old his hope had eventually died. They had never been able to figure out who was responsible for their deaths or where they had hidden the bodies, it had been a dark stain on Vongola and the CEDEF's records for 10 years – The family of the CEDEF's leader vanished without a trace, and their assailant with them. It had looked bad, made them look weak and stupid. It had taken time to correct those assumptions.

And now here they were. Back in Namimori, living their lives with new names in the town where it all began. It was surreal, it was _impossible._ How had they escaped? When had they esacaped? What had really happened to his family that night ten years ago? Most importantly, why hadn't Nana tried to contact him? He'd once given her a phone number that only she could contact him on, and he'd never changed it. It didn't make sense. _Nothing_ made sense.

The new names, the tampered documents, the constant string of new residences. Everything about it screamed "professional on the run", but his wife was no professional and she wasn't receiving help from himself or Vongola. So, who was helping her and who was she running from?

 _Why didn't she call him?_

In the solitude of his room, feeling broken hearted and overwhelmed, Iemitsu hung his head and began to cry.

 **Eht Tsal Ecalp Uoy Kool**


End file.
